


Howdy Partner

by gaygh0stt



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, keep in mind the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygh0stt/pseuds/gaygh0stt
Summary: What if that night in the casino had gone a little differently?
Relationships: Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 31





	Howdy Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry y'all

"What can I get you guys?"

Tatiana responded first, "Vodka martini, bone dry."

"I'll take the same," Curt paused, sending a glance to her, "Actually no, make it a White Russian." He leaned over to the waitress to whisper, "Hold the vodka, please. Thank you so much, I'm off it." The waitress rolled her eyes. 

"Excellent choice. One vodka martini, bone dry, and one glass of cream! Coming up." Curt glared at her as she walked off, before being interrupted by an unknown man.

"Hold your horses! Make sure you add a nice, ice-cold Budweiser to that order, sugar-shitter!" He spoke with a thick accent, certainly American, and was quite attractive. Still clearly annoying, though. "Well pardon the interruption, but when I see a lone wolf-like yourself over here at the high roller table, I figure he's in dire need of a wingman."

Curt cleared his throat, becoming annoyed at all the interruptions this evening. "I'm hardly alone, the woman and I were just about to-"

"Oh, and an American to boot!" The man cut him off, "Let me introduce myself, my name's Richard Big, but my friends call me Dick." He sent Curt a wink and he was thankful when the waitress arrived with their drinks before he could see him blush.

"Perhaps a toast to friendship is in order," Tatiana held up her glass and Curt took his chance before Dick could cut him off again.

"Here's a toast: Vashee nostrovia."

"Oh God no! No, no, no! Cut out that commie bullshit right now!" Curt huffed. "I got a good red, white, and blue for ya," he stood, raising his bottle, "To honor. Hittin' on her, gettin' on her, stayin' on her, and if you can't cum in her, cum on her. God bless America!"

"Nostrovia."

"Cheers," Curt could already tell this night would not go as planned, but he was not quite sure where it _would_ go; or where he _wanted_ it to go.

…

After Dick had left to get more drinks, Curt took his chance to talk to Tatiana again. "It's funny, what are the chances of you and of running into each other here?" He smiled.

"It's funny, I don't believe in chance." She turned and left, leaving Curt alone once more; until another body sidled on up to his.

"Well aren't you two gettin' cozy?" Of course, it was Dick again. Curt couldn't tell if he was annoyed or relieved. Before he could say anything, he felt a hand grab his ass. Dick's hand. 

"My my my," Curt froze, "What's this I detect nestled snugly above your sacrum?" Curt cleared his throat, looking for a way out. "Boy, it makes me so proud to know that I am standing next to a second amendment loving patriot as yourself," he gasped, "And so far from home!" Curt grew more and more uncomfortable. He tried to find a way out but Dick's hand remained on him, his body keeping him from leaving. "Hey, y'all! This boy's packin' heat!" 

Curt shoved him, but Dick stayed planted at his side. He was starting to lose his wits and if Dick didn't move his hand, he was about to do something he'd regret. Before he could take that thought any further, Dick leaned in, mouth hovering just beside Curt's ear. "How about we take this somewhere more... private?"

Curt let out a shaky breath, casting a nervous glance around the room before turning back to Dick. "Where to?" he asked, trying, and most likely failing, to mask his nervousness.

"Room 213, meet me there in five." He smiled and gave Curt's ass a squeeze before turning and walking off. Curt excused himself from the next game before following Dick out. He figured he was about to put that name of his to the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this shit show instead of my actual fic. Yes, I maybe regret it. Don't worry, I hate myself too.  
> (I literally wrote this just for that last line, I've actually lost faith in myself)


End file.
